1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of managing schedule and a method of controlling the mobile terminal, and more particularly, a mobile terminal capable of managing schedule by using a map and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, and receiving broadcast programs and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed.
In the meantime, the demand for various designs for mobile terminals has steadily grown due to a growing tendency of considering mobile terminals as personal items that can represent users' personality.
There is a restriction in allocating sufficient space for a user interface (UI) device (such as a display device or a keypad) of a mobile terminal without compromising the mobility and the portability of a mobile terminal. Therefore, it is necessary to develop ways to allow users to control the operation of mobile terminals using a new data input/output method and thus to efficiently use various functions of mobile terminals without the need to wander from one menu to another menu of a complicated menu structure.